


Fairy Tales: Harry Potter Edition

by Belletristik Aura (Belletristik_Aura)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belletristik_Aura/pseuds/Belletristik%20Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of retold fairy tales with our favorite Harry Potter characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales: Harry Potter Edition

A man had seven sons. Six had the characteristic Weasley red hair, while the youngest boy had the raven hair of his birth father. The man and his wife always wished for a girl, but they did not have one yet. Finally, the woman brought him hope one more time. When the baby was born, it was a girl! They were overjoyed, but the child was sickly and small, and because of her weakness, she was to be given an emergency baptism.

The father sent one of his boys to run to the well and get some water for the baptism (the Old Tradition required water from nature rather than wand). The other six ran along after him. Because each one wanted to be the first one to dip out the water, the jug fell into the well. There they stood, not knowing what to do, and not one of them dared to go home.

Time was ticking away. When they did not return, the father grew impatient and said, "They have forgotten what they went after because they were playing." Fearing that the girl would die, his wife cried out in anger, "I wish that those boys would all turn into ravens!"

She had hardly spoken these words when they heard a whirring sound above her head, and looking up, she saw seven coal-black ravens flying up and away. Seven hands on the Weasley Clock moved from 'Home' to 'Lost.'

The parents implored Dumbledore for help, but, alas, there was nothing he nor they could do to take back the curse. And however sad they were at the loss of their sons, they were somewhat comforted by their dear little daughter, who not only grew healthy but also more beautiful every day.

\------

For a long time, she did not know she did not know she had brothers, for her parents had taken great care to keep her brothers secret, including hiding the family clock. However, one day she overheard young Lord Malfoy gossiping with an Italian wizard about her. He said she was beautiful enough, but she was to blame for her brothers' disappearance. Troubled by this information, she sought out her father and mother and asked them if she indeed had had brothers and what happened to them.

Her parents could no longer keep the secret, so they brought out the family clock to help explain. They said that it was fate and that her birth had been only the innocent cause. This ate at her conscience every day until she finally decided to redeem her brothers.

She sneaked out during the night and went out into the wide world. She hoped to find her brothers, set them free, whatever the cost. The only things she took with her was her broom for swifter travel, the family heirloom ring as remembrance of her parents, a loaf of bread for hunger, a Muggle water bottle for thirst, and a sweater that her mother had knitted for her for warmth.

Her parents were devastated when they awoke to find her bed empty. Within a few days, the hand on the clock moved from 'Traveling' to 'Lost.'

She flew on and on, to the ends of the earth. She came across an oracle. The oracle cared for her for a few days. The oracle gave her a chicken bone and said, "Without this, you cannot get into the Glass Mountain where your brothers reside."

The girl took the bone, wrapped it in a cloth and set off for the Glass Mountain. When she reached the mountain, she found the door was locked, and she found the chicken bone key lost. She was still too young to have gotten her wand so she could cast a simple Unlocking Charm. Her goal was too close now to give up! Doing the only other thing she could think of, she cut off her little finger and put it in the lock. Fortunately, the door opened.

She soon encountered a House Elf. The House Elf asked, "What is Miss looking for?"

"I am looking for my brothers, the seven ravens," she replied.

The House Elf's eyes lit up. "The lord ravens are not at home, but Masters' sister can wait here until Masters return."

As the House Elf set the table for dinner, the youngest Weasley ate a little from each plate and sipped a little from each cup. Into the last cup, the cup of the eldest raven, she dropped the ring.

"The lord ravens are flying home now," the House Elf announced. The girl hid.

They flew in and looked for their dinner. Then one after the other of them said, "Who has been eating from my plate? Who has been eating from my plate and drinking from my cup? It was a human mouth." When the seventh one came to the bottom of his cup, he found the ring. He recognized it was their father's ring and said, "Our sister might be here. If she is, we will be set free."

The girl was listening from behind the door, and when she heard this, she came forth. Then the ravens were restored to their human forms again. They hugged and kissed one another, and went home happily. And when they finally reached their home, eight hands on the clock moved to 'Home.'

\------

**Bibliography**

Grimm, Jacob, and Wilhelm Grimm. "Grimm 025: The Seven Ravens." _Grimm Brothers_. Trans. D. L. Ashliman. University of Pittsburgh, 16 Nov. 2002. Web. 14 Dec. 2014.  <http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm025.html>.


End file.
